No es demasiado tarde
by Cuzes4Ever
Summary: Cuando llevas mucho tiempo deseando algo y crees que ya no lo conseguirás... ¿cómo reaccionarias si de repente todo cambiara?  James Potter/Lily Evans Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
1. Chapter 1: ¡Preparate Hogwarts!

**DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes pertencen a J.K Rowling como toooodos sabeeis :3 **

Cap 1: ¡PREPARATE HOGWARTS , LOS MEREODEADORES HAN VUELTO!

**PDV REMUS**

Remus suspiró. No le importaba esperar, para nada. En realidad, le gustaba. Era un chico tranquilo, con muchísima paciencia. La verdad, con amigos como los suyos, necesitaba tenerla. Al pensar en ellos una sonrisa tímida se posó en sus finos labios. Eran increíbles, sus amigos, los primeros que le aceptaron como realmente era: un licántropo.

Miro el reloj, la hora se acercaba, los nervios invadían su estómago como si de miles de mariposas se tratara. Extrañaba a los Merodeadores, pero en especial a uno, aquel chico de ojos grises que se colaba más de una vez en sus sueños ¿Por qué él? Os preguntareis… Pues por sus ojos, su forma de hablar, sus chaquetas de cuero, sus pantalones ceñidos y su pelo, que aunque le pasara un autobús por encima le quedaría extremadamente sexy, al bastardo.

Remus resopló. Oyó el sonido del expreso aproximarse y se removió, inquieto. Se mordió el labio, nervioso. Tenía tantas ganas de verlos… Vio como el expreso paraba y las puertas se abrían lentamente. Un tumulto de alumnos, de todas las edades y de todas las casas… Pero ni rastro de los Merodeadores ¿tenían que llegar tarde siempre?

Se empezó a morder la yema de su pulgar, como siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso. Seguro que llegaban tarde por culpa de Sirius... Maldito sea.

Remus miró alrededor, pero de repente oyó una voz muy familiar.

-¡Prepárate Hogwarts, porque los Merodeadores han vuelto!-era Sirius, que salía del expreso junto con James y Peter.

El primero vio a Remus y sonrió antes de correr hacía él y abrazarlo.

-¡Moony! ¡Te he echado de menos!-gritó en su oído. Remus rió.

-No hace falta que grites, Pads, puedo oírte, estoy aquí – Sirius se apartó y lo cogió de los hombros , sonriendo ampliamente. Remus iba a sonreírle de vuelta pero se vio envuelto por otros brazos: los de James.

-No hace falta que sufras más, Moony. No llores más, hemos vuelto – le dijo al separarse , con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Lupin rodó los ojos y suspiró. Los había echado tanto de menos…

-Hola, Remus – dijo Peter saludándole con la mano .

-Pete-dijo Remus, dándole golpecitos en el hombro, sonriendo.

Cogieron sus baúles y se dirigieron a los carruajes tirados por thestrals, se subieron.

-Bueno, Moony, ¿qué has hecho este verano? – dijo Sirius pasándole un brazo por sus huesudos hombros, acto que inquietó a Remus.

-P-p-pues l-lo de siempre ya s-sabes…-dijo tartamudeando, a lo que James soltó una risita que fue interrumpida por la fulminante mirada de Remus. Sirius, ajeno a todo eso , soltó una carcajada.

-Vamos, siempre en la sala común con uno de esos libros que te sorben el seso…

-Sirius, los libros no sorben el seso…-replicó Remus.

-Son malvados, se llevan la atención que deberías centrar en mí.

James y Peter empezaron a reír y Remus se sacudió el brazo de Sirius de encima y le golpeó el hombro.

-Idiota-dijo por lo bajo. Ante eso se rieron aún más y Remus sonrió.

-Sirius, cuéntale a Remus y Peter de tus conquistas de verano, anda – dijo James, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Oh! Si Mary…-empezó Sirius gesticulando con las manos – 16 años, rubia, 90-60-90, vamos, curvas de infarto…

Ahí Remus dejó de escuchar, le sabía mal no escucharlo, pero dolía demasiado oírle hablar de las chicas que entraban en su cama. Agachó su cabeza, y sintió una mano en la rodilla. Miro hacia arriba y vio a James susurrando un "Lo siento" . Remus le quitó importancia negando con la cabeza y le apartó la mano.

-…,La verdad , todas estuvieron bien , para pasar el rato-miró a Remus y le vio con la mirada perdida -¿algo va mal , Moony?

-Esto…no , solo necesito descansar…-dijo cabizbajo.

-Seguro Moony, sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea, confía en mí.

-¡Que no me pasa nada, Sirius!- en ese momento el carruaje paró y Remus bajó rápidamente hacía el lago seguido por James.

-Ahora vuelvo chicos-escuchó decir a James - ¡Remus, Remus espera!

Remus suspiró sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Qué quieres, James?

-¿Qué te pasa, Remus?-dijo con un tono dulce.

-No aguanto más, Prongs… Es demasiado para mí. No puedo soportar escucharle hablar sobre sus conquistas – se paró en seco y se giró hacia James- Y encima tú le incitas a que lo haga, sabiendo lo que siento por él-acabó sollozando, de repente se escuchó una rama romperse, Remus se giró hacia el sonido y jadeó , allí estaba Sirius con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿..Moony..?


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Porqué he tenido que hablar?

DISCLAIMER: La magia es de JK, nosotras s lo utilizamos los personajes para jugar... (hehehe)

-S-Sirius...-dijo Remus antes de girarse y correr hacia el castillo.

* * *

><p>PDV Sirius<p>

Sirius no podía moverse, estaba en estado de shock. Remus... sentía algo por él? No podía ser, eran amigos, sólo amigos. Sirius le quería, pero sólo como amigo... ¿no?

-Sirius, amigo...-dijo James, acercándose al moreno y poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro. El aludido giró la cabeza hacia su voz pero sin conseguir ver nada. Sacudió el hombro, quitándose la mano de James de encima.

-Tengo que... irme. Sí, eso- dijo Padfoot, cogiendo el baúl y yéndose robóticamente hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor.

* * *

><p>PDV Remus<p>

"¡Dios! ¿Qué he hecho? ¡La he cagado!" pensó Remus caminando de un lado a otro por la Sala Común de Gryffindor, estirándose del pelo.

-Remus, siéntate- le dijo James con tono autoritario, ya estresado por el comportamiento de su amigo.  
>Al ver que no lo hacía, se levantó, cogió a Remus por los hombros y lo sentó en uno de los sofás- ¡Remus, joder!<p>

Moony le miró con ojos llorosos y le abrazó.

- James, ¡la he jodido!- dijo Remus, en el hombro de Prongs. Sólo decía palabrotas cuando estaba muy mal. No era buena señal.- He jodido nuestra amistad, éramos amigos, Prongs, confiaba en mí, ahora seguro que me tiene asco. Yo lo tendría, James... Es antinatural, joder. Un licántropo marica, James, ¡un puto licántropo gay!

-Remus, tranquilo...-suspiró James.- Seguro que no pasa nada de eso, estoy seguro de que tienes alguna posibi-

- ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- exclamó el ojimiel pegando un salto y poniéndose de pie.- Será mejor que me vaya a dormir ya, si no me encontraré con él cuando vuelva de cenar y no podré soportar su cara de decepción al mirarme y...- se interrumpió con un suspiro.- Buenas noches, Prongs.

Subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de él.

PDV Peter

"Qué asco de cena..." pensó Peter al mirar a Sirius jugar con su comida. Suspiró y tuvo el valor para hablar por primera vez esa noche.

-Sirius...- levantó la cabeza y miró a Peter.

-Qué.

Peter dudó por un momento, pero por algo era un Gryffindor. Le miró directamente a los ojos.

-Cuéntame que te pasa. Sé que no soy James, pero también soy tu amigo... ¿no?- le dijo, susurrando la última palabra. Sirius dejó el tenedor en el plato sonoramente con un suspiro y decidió contárselo a Peter. Wormy, conforme escuchaba la historia sus ojos se iban abriendo poco a poco.

-Y por eso estoy así, Pete, porque ahora que lo sé, estoy confuso, no sé lo que siento por él ahora, Wormy... No quiero que piense que por lo que ha dicho vamos a dejar de ser amigos y que voy a dejar de hablar con él o de confiar en él o... lo que sea.

Ésto lo dejó petrificado, no sabía lo que decir, estaba muy sorprendido. ¿A Remus le gustaba Sirius? y... ¿era recíproco?

Este fue el segundo capiiiii :)  
>Esperamos que les guste a todas y nos lo comuniquen vía Review... (plis?)<br>O por lo menos lo lean que ya es algo... (sabemos que es corto, pero si vemos que tiene éxito colgaremos otro hoy... :D)

Besooos!  
>aTT: Ana y Patri (Cuzes4Ever)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: ¡Es de mi propiedad!

**DISCLAIMER: ¿De verdad lo tenemos que repetir…? La magia es de Jotaká… Nosotras solo los utilizamos para disfrute propio. :)**

Cap 3: ¡Es de mi propiedad!

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Peter<strong>

-A mí me pasa lo mismo…-dijo Peter, con la cabeza gacha. Sirius lo miró, sorprendido.

-¿Qué… acabas de decir?

Peter le levantó la cabeza. Sirius le estaba observando con la mandíbula apretada y los puños cerrados. Oh-oh…

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Sirius<strong>

"¿Le gusta Remus? ¿MI Remus?", pensó Sirius. "Un momento, ¿desde cuándo es mío?"

-¡No! ¡Remus es mío!- exclamó, levantándose de la silla. Miró alrededor y todo el Gran Comedor le observaba, los chicos burlones y las chicas decepcionadas. Agachó la cabeza y se volvió a sentar.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV James<strong>

Salió del cuarto y fue de camino hacia el Gran Comedor. En la entrada estaban una pelirroja muy conocida para él hablando con una serpiente con pelo grasiento.

En ese momento, James no supo cómo reaccionar, pues el Slytherin, en cuanto le vio, posó sus labios sobre los de la Gryffindor con desesperación. Sintió cómo su corazón se quebraba y su mundo se venía abajo.

Recogió el poco orgullo que le quedaba y se dirigió a su destino: la mesa Gryffindor.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Snape<strong>

_Unos minutos antes…_

Lily volvía de la biblioteca, después de una tarde de estudio con su amigo, Severus Snape.

-Entonces, ¿cuáles son los ingredientes de la Poción Multijugos, Sev?-preguntó Lily Evans, prefecta de la casa Gryffindor y alumna excelente.

-Pues… sanguijuelas, crisopos, los cuales tienes que cocer durante veintiún días… Dascurainia sophia, que la tienes que recoger en luna llena, centinodia, polvo de cuerno de bicornio…-respondió Snape, observándola mientras Lily le escuchaba con detenimiento. Iba a proseguir cuando vio a un Gryffindor despeinado con gafas, acercándose.

Entonces, cuando vio que el Merodeador les miraba con celos, hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza: besar a la chica de la que estaba locamente enamorado.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Remus<strong>

Los tres Merodeadores, todos con caras largas, entraron en su habitación después de comer. Remus, que ya yacía en su cama con las cortinas echadas, les oyó entrar silenciosamente, lo cual era extraño en su grupo de amigos. Pero no se movió.

Con su oído mejorado gracias a su licantropía, oyó como el más pequeño y regordete de los cuatro se tumbaba en su cama y cerraba las cortinas, sin una palabra más.

Puso más atención cuando oyó a James sentarse al lado de Sirius en su cama.

-¿Qué pasa, Padfoot?- le preguntó James.-No puede ser peor que lo que me ha pasado a mí…

-No creo, Prongsie, compañero- le respondió con un suspiro. Remus casi podía imaginarlo con su mentón apoyado sobre sus puños, cual niño sin su piruleta.-No puedo perderle, James… Yo… no sé lo que siento por él.

Remus se sobresaltó y jadeó, se tapó la boca con las manos. ¿Estaba hablando de… él?

-¿A quién te refieres, Pad?- le cuestionó James, leyendo la mente de Remus y diciendo lo que justo necesitaba oír.

-A Remus, joder, Prongs, eres más retrasado de lo que pareces…

Remus sonrió para sus adentros. Era _justo _lo que necesitaba oír.

-Ah…perdona, aún no se Oclumancia, eh, señor Perfecto…- respondió James, una vez más. Esta vez, sarcásticamente. Sirius suspiró.

-Lo sé, James, lo siento. Pero, ya basta sobre mí. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti, hermano?- Sirius le dio un empujoncito con el hombro a James. Sí, hasta eso podía oír.

-Es Lily…-oyó a Sirius susurrar: "Claro… ¿de quién iba a ser si no?"-Ella y Snivellus se estaban besuqueando en la entrada del Gran Comedor…-dijo con tono de desprecio.

-¿Qué? ¡No me jodas! ¡Qué asco, tío! ¡Puaj!- exclamó Sirius (no sin un _shh_ de James). Remus casi soltó una risita, imaginándose la cara de asco exagerado de su Sirius. O sea, no suyo… aún.

Les escuchó un rato más antes de que James diera sus buenas noches a Sirius y se acostara, también echando las cortinas. Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, sus cortinas se abrieron de repente y sintió un peso en el lado de su cama.

-Joder, Remus, pareciendo tan inocente… y me traes de culo…- suspiró y susurró en su oído:- Buenas noches, Moony.- y se fue a su propia cama, no sin antes depositar un suave beso en la sien de Remus.

Remus estaba enloqueciendo por dentro, bailaba de alegría en su mente, gritaba con felicidad en su cabeza… y sonreía mientras se tocaba el sitio donde Sirius (¡_por fin_!) le había besado.

* * *

><p>Y... ¡hasta aquí el capítulo 3!<p>

Ahora, las repuestas a vuestros preciosos Reviews:

**HikaoruNuke: **Gracias por los cumplidos, la verdad tu tampoco te quedas atrás... Por lo que ha dicho Ana, escribes de maravilla! Disfruta del capi!

**ensimismada: **Pues ya ves, sólo hemos tardado un día en actualizar :) Esperamos que te guste y sigas leyendo... Gracias por todo!

**KatiekkxD: **We are so proud that you liked our story so much to translate it to english for you to understand it. We hope you like this chapter and to continue reading. Thanks!

**MaicaBella:** Hola duendecillo, nos encanta que te haya encantado, y esperamos que te guste este... ¿vas a escribir tu también alguno? Esperamos que sí. ;)

**Naluma5:** Guapa! Gracias por Reviewizar y por leertelo (aunque te esté obligando, sino ya sabes quien te dejará review en tus historias ¬¬) Gracias! :D

**Queriamos agradecer también a todas (o todos) aquellos que se la leen y no dejan review, que aunque no lo dejen (y sean fantasmas...) lo siguen leyendo y eso es lo que de verdad importa...**


	4. Chapter 4: Resolviendo dudas

**DISCLAIMER: Ojalá estos personajes fueran de nuestra propiedad pero desgraciadamente no lo son, pertenecen a la diosa Jotaká así que… **

**Cap 4: **Resolviendo dudas…

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Remus<strong>

Eran las 6am, que era la hora habitual a la que solía levantarse Remus.

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la cama, desde donde abrió las cortinas, que horas atrás había cerrado Sirius. Se quedó embelesado con lo que tenía delante. Sirius estaba tumbado boca arriba sobre la cama con una pierna a cada lado de ésta y un brazo bajo la almohada mientras el otro colgaba del borde. Sólo con ropa interior. Todo un dios de la seducción.

Sólo él podía verse tan extremadamente sexy con esa postura. Remus sonrió. Estaba tan guapo recién levantado… un momento, ¿recién levantado?

Sirius acababa de abrir los ojos y le observaba con una mirada curiosa, pero a la vez divertida. Remus, rojo hasta las orejas, cogió su uniforme y su túnica y salió disparado hacia el cuarto de baño.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Sirius<strong>

Cuando Remus se alejó, lo siguiente que Sirius oyó fue:

-¡Oh, Merlín, lo siento, James! ¡No sabía que estaba ocupado!-y Remus volvía a donde estaba en un principio, más rojo aún, si eso podía ser. Dejó su ropa en la cama y se sentó sin mirar a Sirius, mirando sus pies descalzos.

Sirius se incorporó y estiró los brazos hacia arriba, disfrutando de como Remus le miraba por debajo de su flequillo. El moreno sonrió y bajó las piernas por el lado de la cama hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

-Buenos días, Remus-le dijo con voz ronca de recién levantado, carraspeó.

-Ho-hola Sirius…-respondió Remus, rascándose la parte trasera del cuello. Sirius sonrió de lado, cómo le gustaba ponerle nervioso…

-Hoy te has levantado especialmente sexy, ¿lo sabías?- le dijo Sirius, apoyando el mentón sobre la palma de su mano. Remus le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y, en ese momento, James salió del baño.

-Venga, Remus, ya puedes entrar.

Remus, robóticamente, cogió su ropa y corrió hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Qué le pasa?-dijo James, con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa divertida posada sobre sus finos labios. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, James, no sé…- dijo con una sonrisa pícara y un guiño.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Remus<strong>

Salió del baño con la túnica puesta y todavía rojo, dejando una nube de vapor tras de él. Se acercó a su baúl, dejó el pijama doblado en él y cogió los libros que le tocaban esa mañana; Pociones, Transformaciones y Herbología.

Cerró la tapa y se dirigió a paso ligero hacia la puerta, sin mirar por donde iba. Se topó con el hombro de alguien. No de alguien cualquiera, el de Sirius.

-¿Me dejas pasar, por favor?- dijo con la cabeza agachada para disimilar su vergüenza. Sirius rió.

-Moony, Moony, Moony… ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo?- Remus miró hacia arriba y frunció el ceño.

-No sé a lo que te refieres… ¿Me dejas pasar? Tengo que ir a desayunar…- intentó de nuevo, esta vez, Sirius se lo permitió. Abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras hasta la Sala Común.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Sirius<strong>

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?", pensó Sirius cerrando la puerta. "¡Es mi mejor amigo!"

Sirius caminó hacia su cama, cogió su ropa y se dirigió al baño, del cual salió media hora más tarde totalmente vestido y perfectamente peinado. Aún confuso sobre lo que sentía por Remus, decidió buscar un poco de información. En el único sitio donde habría era…la biblioteca. Sólo de pensarlo le entraban escalofríos.

-No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer…-dijo más para sí mismo que para otra persona y salió en dirección a su peor pesadilla. "Aparte de los Black", pensó con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

En el pasillo que lleva hacia la biblioteca, mientras Sirius caminaba, se oían murmullos entre los estudiantes.

"¿Qué diablos pasa?", pensó Sirius. Y al mirar con más detenimiento hacia la entrada de la biblioteca vio a dos alumnos de séptimo; un Hufflepuff llamado Bluebell, un chico de apariencia extraña; con pelo decolorado y mechas rojas y ojos con lentillas amarillas, y un Ravenclaw de apellido Hemsworth, de cabello y ojos oscuros. Ésos dos habían salido del armario el año pasado y ahora salían juntos. Sirius sonrió, ya había encontrado su fuente de información…

Se aproximó y cuando estaba frente a ellos, le miraron con una ceja alzada.

-¿Black?- pregunto el Hufflepuff, desconfiado.- ¿Quieres algo?

-Necesito vuestra ayuda.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el cap 4, no sabes si os gustará, eso sí, os podemos asegurar que nosotras hemos disfrutado de lo lindo escribiéndolo!<p>

Ahora, las resuestras a los **Reviews** :D:

**Kristy SR:** Gracias por tu apoyo, guapa! Nos ha hecho mucha ilusión que alguien más comentara! Y encima en los tres capítulos! Esperamos que te haya gustado! :)

**faneses:** Hola! Nos ha hecho muchísima gracias que te gustara la línea de Remus! Gracias por comentar los tres capítulos, se aprecia! Esperamos que lo hayas disfrutado!

**MaicaBella:** Hola nenaaa! gracias por tu apoyo incondicional y por seguir leyendo! :D

**Naluma5:** Amoor! gracias por los cumplidos (a unas nos ha hecho mas gracia que a otras ¬¬) esperamos que te haya gustado, freak! 33


	5. Chapter 5: ¡Porque le quiero!

**DISCLAIMER: Estos maravillosos (y guapos) personajes pertenecen (por desgracia) a Jotaká :)**

Cap 5: ¡Porque le quiero!

* * *

><p><strong>PDV SIRIUS<strong>

''Por Merlín gracias.'' pens Sirius para sus adentros.

-¡Oh, pero si es el famoso Sirius Black!, si necesitas ayuda con la chicas no somos lo suficientemente expertos porque nos gustan los chi- pero Hemsworth no pudo acabar porque la voz masculina de Sirius le interrumpió.

-Creo que me gusta un chico -dijo rápidamente pero con seguridad.

-¿Es ese tal Lupin, el chico rubito con cicatrices? - dijo Blueberry apartandose un largo mechon rojo de sus ojos amarillos a causa de las lentillas.

-¿Como lo habeis sabi..?-preguntó tímidamente cuando de pronto fue interrumpido por el más atractivo de los dos chicos.

- Se notaba desde hace bastante tiempo... - Dijo Hermsworth con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ah...-dijo Sirius confuso.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV REMUS<strong>

Después del incómodo encontronazo con Sirius fue directo a la biblioteca. Fue caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos del castillo hasta que oyó unos pasos acercarse a él, se giró y allí vio a Malfoy y a Nott.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya...¿a quién tenemos aquí? A Remus Lupin, el más insignificante de los Mereodeadores-dijo Malfoy en tono de burla. - ¿Dónde están tus amigos, Lupin? ¿Y tu novio?

Remus se giró para irse, no tenia ganas de discutir y menos con esas serpientes. Cuando intentó dar el primer paso para dirigirse a la biblioteca, Nott le agarró del brazo con firmeza lo que hizo que no pudiera avanzar. Así que se quedó quieto en frente de Malfoy, que lo miraba con asco.

-¡Dejadme en paz! ¡No he hecho nada malo!-gritó enfadado, cosa extraña en Remus.

- ¡Callate, Sangre Sucia! ¡_Expulso_! - Gritó con tanta furia que sólo con mirarle a los ojos te ponía los pelos de punta.

El cuerpo de Remus salió disparado hacia un muro del pasillo que daba a la biblioteca. Gritó y se retorció en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor.

- ¡_Diffindo_!- chilló, esta vez Nott. Conjuro que hizo que apareciera un corte en el rostro de Remus; desde su mejilla izquierda hasta sus labios. Remus volvi a gritar y se llevó las manos a la cara. Malfoy y Nott sonrieron.

- ¡_Petrif_-!

- ¡_Protego_!- gritó una voz que no era la de Remus. Los Slytherin miraron hacia la voz y la sonrisa se borró de sus cara.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV SIRIUS<strong>

_Unos minutos antes..._

-¿Qué sientes cuando estás con él?- le pregunt por segunda vez Blueberry. Sirius no sabía qué responder, sabía lo que sentía, pero no podía expresarlo.

-¡Por Merlín, Black! Responde de una vez- gritó Hemsworth, exhausto. El Hufflepuff le puso una mano en el hombro, tranquilizándolo.

-A ver, ¿te pone nervioso?- Sirius asintió, con las mejillas ruborizadas, Blueberry prosiguió.- ¿Sientes ganas de protejerlo todo el tiempo? ¿Sientes mariposas en el estómago cuando estás cerca de él?

Sirius iba a responder pero en ese mismo instante sonó un grito. Se levantó.

-¡Remus!

Sirius corrió hacia el pasillo donde Remus, tirado en el suelo, gemía de dolor. Miró a los atacantes y enrojeció de furia. Justo en ese momento, los dos a la vez, gritaron:

-¡_Petrif_-!

Pero Sirius fue más rápido; sacó la varita y apuntó a Remus.

-¡_Protego_!- y se acercó al cuerpo de Remus. -Moony...

-Vaya, si ha venido tu novio a rescatarte, Lupin...-ronroneó Nott, Malfoy rió.- ¡_Diffindo_!

-¡No!

Sirius se puso frente a Moony y el conjuro le llegó al cuello.

-¿Por qué le defiendes?- le preguntó Malfoy. Sirius se tocó el corte y sacó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones, antes de volver a coger una bocanada.

-¡Porque le quiero!

Se acercó al rubio y se lanzó sobre él, haciendo que ambos cayesen al suelo. Empezó a darle golpes en la cara. Estilo muggle.

-Parece que eso responde a nuestra pregunta- dijo Hemsworth, haciendo que Blueberry asientiera.

-¡Black, Malfoy, sepárense de inmediato! ¡Blueberry, Hemsworth, acompañen a Lupin a la enfermería!

* * *

><p>Capi 5 hecho :D<p>

Ahora mismo nos da pereza contestar a las Reviews una por una pero diremos una cosa en general: **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS CONSEJOS Y ÁNIMOS, SOIS LO MEJOR!**

Patri y Ana


	6. Chapter 6: Ahí me duele

**DISCLAIMER: No son nuestros, blah blah blah, JK Rowling..blah blah blah, no sacamos ningún dinero..blah blah! :)**

Cap 6: Ahí me duele...

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Sirius<strong>

Después de que gilipollas-Nott, junto con hijo-de-puta-Malfoy (como Sirius los llamaba) se fueran junto con Slughorn a su despacho, Sirius fue llevado con McGonagall al de Dumbledore.

"Me cago en su puta madre," pensó Sirius, apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara. "Quiero ver a Remus, joder. Quiero ver cómo está..."

-Black, más le vale que esto no vuelva a suceder, si eso ocurre, deberé plantearme su expulsión, junto con el Director- le dijo McGonagall, subiendo las escaleras del despacho de Dumbledore.

-Que sí, Minnie, lo entiendo.

-Black, una palabra más y...

-Tranquila, Minerva, yo me encargo- la interrumpió Dumbledore con una sonrisa y ese extraño brillo en los ojos.- Sirius, entra, por favor. Buenas noches, Profesora.- Y así el Director cerró la puerta, una vez que Sirius había entrado.

El alumno se sentó en la silla de enfrente del sillón donde estaba ya sentado el Director.

"Mierda... No puedo esperar más. Remus está en la enfermería." pensó Sirius, mirando al Director mientras éste se paseaba por detrás del escritorio.

-Señor Black, tiene que entender que esto no se puede volver a repetir...-Sirius asintió, sin dejar de mirarlo mientras hablaba.- Y por eso, se reunirá conmigo después de clases, todas las tardes, durante una semana.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero señor...! ¡Remus...!- Sirius fue acallado con la mano alzada de Dumbledore.

-No se hable más, se reunirá conmigo todas las tardes, desde mañana a las 6 en la puerta principal...-Sirius suspiró y asintió, entonces, Albus sonrió.-Ahora vaya a ver al señor Lupin.

Sirius le miró y vio que ese brillo tan extraño de sus ojos había aumentado. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin llegar a decir nada durante un buen rato, como un pez. Hasta que el Director, con un movimiento de su mano, le dio permiso de nuevo. Ante eso, Sirius se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió. Estaba a punto de cerrarla, pero la volvió a abrir y volvió a meter su cabeza en el despacho.

-Gracias, señor-finalizó con una sonrisa y corrió apesuradamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts hacia la enfermería donde un licántropo, que con esos ojos melados le derretía por dentro.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Remus<strong>

"Me quiere... ha dicho que me quiere..." pensó Remus con una sonrisa, mientras Poppy le curaba. La enfermera suspiró y se incorporó con las manos en las caderas.

-No puedo curarle como es debido si no para de sonreír, señor Lupin...-le recriminó de nuevo, Madame Pomfrey. Remus dejó de sonreír y se ruborizó.

-Lo siento...

-Está bien, hasta ahí puedo curar, si utilizo algún hechizo en sus labios, al tener la piel más sensible ahí, podría quedar cicatriz... y no querrá eso, ¿verdad señor Lupin?-le dijo Poppy con una sonrisa. Remus asintió y casi se cayó de la litera cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió bruscamente, dando paso a un Sirius respirando fuertemente, sujetándose el pecho con las manos.

-¡Señor Black! ¡Nos quiere matar o qué!-grtió Pomfrey, yéndose hacia las escaleras.-Malditos críos...-y desapareció.

-¡Moony! ¡Moony! ¡Moony! ¡Moony!-exclamó Sirius mientras corría hacia la litera de Remus y le abrazaba bruscamente. El licántropo pegó un salto, pero Sirius impidió que se cayera de dicha litera.

-¡Sirius, por Merlín, tranquilízate!-dijo Remus mientras se reía de su amigo. Sirius se separó lo suficiente para mirarlo a la cara.

-Moony... tus labios...-susurró, con los ojos entrecerrados. Remus se sonrojó ante su mirada, ¿qué pasaba con sus labios?.- ¿Por qué no están curados también?

-Porque me quedaría cicatriz si no dejo que se curen normalmente-le explicó Remus, con su voz de profesor. Sirius sonrió y también lo hizo Remus, cosa que le dolió.-Au...

-¿Te duele, Moony?-le preguntó Padfoot con cara de preocupación. Remus se encogió de hombros y miró hacia abajo. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando miró de nuevo hacia arriba y vio a Sirius acercándo su rostro al suyo.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no. ¿Qué hago? ¡Qué hago!", pensó Remus, alarmado. Se alejó un poco de Sirius, justo cuando éste estaba a punto de rozar sus labios. El moreno abrió los ojos y en ellos Remus vio dolor.

-No, no es que no quiera... es que...-murmuró Remus, buscando una excusa que no fuera la de que era su primer beso. Agarró a Sirius de los antebrazos, ya que el moreno se estaba alejando de él.- Es que, ahí me duele...

Sirius le miró a los ojos y asintió. A Remus se le ocurrió una idea, así que sonrió levemente.

-Pero... aquí no-dijo, señalando su mejilla derecha. Sirius, sin sonreír, se accercó y depositó un beso en ese sitio. Se volvió a alejar y Remus, animado ya y gustándole este juego, señaló su otra mejilla.- Aquí tampoco...- Sirius, que ésta vez si que sonreía, le besó de nuevo, en esa otra mejilla.

-¿Y aquí...?- le preguntó Sirius, señalándo a la punta de su nariz. Remus negó con la cabeza y Sirius le besó en la nariz. Cuando se separó de nuevo, Remus le miró y le dijo:

-Aquí tampoco...- señaló sus labios y, ésta vez, fue él quien se acercó a Sirius y pegó sus labios a los del moreno. Sirius posó su mano tras la nuca de Remus y lo atrajo más hacia él, pero recordó la herida de sus labios y le besó dulcemente, despegando sus labios contra los del castaño lentamente. A Remus le recorrió la espalda un escalofrío y entrelazó sus dedos en el pelo de Sirius.

Se separaron con lentitud. Se miraron a los ojos. "Wow...", pensó Remus. Sirius sonrió y se volvió a acercar, presionando sus labios esta vez apasionadamente.

-¡Oh por Merlín, mis ojos vírgenes!- Sirius se separó, sorprendido, mientras Remus se llevaba la mano a los labios, rozándolos, sin importarle quién les acababa de ver.

* * *

><p>¡Tatatachannn! Con la boca abierta, verdad? (guiño, guiño)<p>

Ahora, sin más dilación, las respuestas a las Reviews:::

Naluma5: Guuuapaaa graciias por leer, los apellidos son elegidos por Patri así que yo no he hecho nada 0:) aver si actualizas ¡devuelveme mi cuerpo! porqué me encanta así que ya sabes :) xauuuu

KatiekkxD : Me encanta que escribas en español! eres una monada :) me alegro que te haya gustado , ahora me dices que tal el 5 si? un beso muy grande :*

Kristy SR: :D me encanta que te haga reír enserio :P gracias por la criticas constructivas nos han encantado (sobretodo a Patri ) hemos tomado nota ) algunos capitulos son cortos porqué tienen que dejar la intriga y si no la dejan distorsionan los otros capitulos y no quedan como deseamos peeero los capitulos van a ser mas largos a partir de YA :)

Gracias a todos/as! Reviews pleaseee! 0:D

aTT: Ana y Patri.


	7. Chapter 7: Esta me la pagarás, baby

**DISCLAIMER:** **Estos personajes pertencen a JOTAKÁ y a su maravillosa imaginación :)**

**Cap 7: **Esta me la pagarás, baby...

* * *

><p><strong>PDV PETER<strong>

Peter salió del habitación que compartían los Mereodeadores para dirigirse a la enfermería en cuanto se enteró del accidente de Remus.

Cruzó los jardines y se encontró con James, que estaba sin camiseta y sudando por su pecho bien definido gracias al Quidditch. ''Ostias...'' pensó Peter cuando vio a James en ese estado.

-¿J-James , t-te has ent-terado d-de lo de Remus?-dijo tartamudeando.

-¿Que le ha pasado a Remus ?- dijo el chico de pelo despeinado, alterándose.

-Los cabrones de Nott y Malfoy han atacado a Remus y Sirius, que se encontraba allí, defendió a Remus de algunos ataques -dijo Peter sin tartamudear pero aún así nervioso.

James abrió los ojos de par en par y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

-¿Donde vas? - preguntó Peter cuando vio a James alejarse rapidamente.

-No puedo ir así a la enfermería, Poppy me mata- dijo en voz alta y despidiéndose con la mano.

-Ahh...claro- dijo Peter mirando embobado el perfecto torso de James. ''Peter, ¡¿que te pasa? será que te esta comenzando a gustar James... N-No creo que no...'' pensó Peter.

Peter, que no quería pensar más el tema, se dirigió a la enfermería . Cuando abrió las puertas, vio algo que sus ojos nunca olvidaran, nunca...

-¡Oh por Merlín, mis ojos vírgenes!- éxclamó Peter.- ¡¿que estabais haciendo?

-¡Joder Peter, no es obvio!- dijo Sirius exasperado, cogiendo a Remus de la mano y dándole un apretón suave.

-Ahh claro, claro...-dijo Peter con la cabeza gacha.

Se escuchó una risita proviniente de Remus que fue callada por dulce beso de Sirius.

-Sirius, está Peter...-dijo Remus tímidamente.

-Lo siento Moony, no he podido resistirme... Eres demasiado para mí- dijo con una sonrisa de lado, que hizo que Remus se derritiera.

Peter carraspeó, los dos aludidos giraron y pusieron toda su atención en Peter.

- Chicos, necesito vuestra ayuda - dijo Peter. -Es que... yo... Veréis...

-¡Suéltalo ya, Peter! ¡Remus y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes!-gritó Sirius empacientándose y sonriendo al Remus al final, quien se sonrojó.

-Déjalo, Sirius...-susurró Remus mientras Peter balbuceaba.

-¡Creo que me gusta James!- chilló la rata, poniéndose tomate al instante. Sirius se quedó blanco y tenia la mirada perdida mientras la boca se le abría de par en par. Remus, en cambio, se incorporó y pestañeó unas cuantas veces en dirección a Peter.

-¿Estás seguro, Pete? Y... ¿por qué nos lo dices aquí y ahora?-le decía Remus con voz suave. Peter abrió la boca para contestar, pero Sirius le interrumpió.

-¿¡Que te gusta quién!- gritó, levantándose y sacudiendo a Peter por los hombros diciendo: "_porqué, porqué, porquééé_".

-Sirius, para- le ordenó Remus, tirando de su túnica, sentándolo de nuevo en la litera.

-Es por lo que he venido a vosotros, como estáis juntos y eso...-dijo Peter agachando la cabeza. Sirius miró a Remus, quien se había ruborizado y estaba jugando con la sábana de la cama.

-Verás, Wormy, no hemos hablado sobre éso aún...-dijo Sirius. Remus le miró. "Con tristeza." añadió Peter en su mente.

-Ah... vale, pues...

-¡CHICOS, CHICOOOOOOS!- James entró a la enfermería con las gafas mal colocadas y la corbata mal anudada. Sonriendo como el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

-¡Merlín, Prongs!-dijo Sirius con la mano en el pecho.

-¡ES LILY! ¡ME HA DICHO QUE SÍ, PADFOOT! ¡MOONYYYYYY!-empezó a sacudir a Remus de un lado a otro.

-¡James, que está sensible!- gritó el moreno cogiendo a Remus y abrazándolo mientras le acariciaba el pelo.-Tranquilo, Moony, yo te protejo del chico-antenas.

-¿No me habéis escuchado? ¡Os he dicho que Lily ha dicho que sí!- James miró a los cahorros y jadeó.-Tú y...él..yo... ¡Estais juntos!

-Aún no es oficial, James...-murmuró Peter.

-¿Lily ha aceptado? ¿En serio?- preguntó Remus, sacándose se encima a Sirius, sin éxito.-¡Sirius, que pesas!- lo empujó y se cayó de la cama. Los demás se rieron de él, mientars se levantaba y se sobaba el culo. Padfoot señaló a Remus mientras se tocaba el trasero.

-Esta me la pagarás, **_baby_**...-le dijo, entrecerrando los ojos y puntualizando mucho el apodo. Remus rió.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV James<strong>

_Minutos antes..._

James se encaminaba hacia el dormitorio de los chicos. Jadeaba del esfuerzo y del cansancio, como es normal, después de un entrenamiento de Quidditch no se está en su mejor momento.

''¿Qué cojones le habrá pasado a Moony?'' pensó para después soltar un suspiro que duro lo suficiente como para que le faltara el oxigeno "¡Joder, que me ahogo!'' dijo James para sus adentros mientras tosía.

- ¿Estás bien, James?- dijo preocupada Lily mientras le daba unas palmaditas en su espalda. James dejó de toser bruscamente y miro a Lily con los ojos abiertos como si de platos de tratara.

-¿M-Me has llam-mado James?-dijo sorprendido.

-No, ¿o si? No, es imposible-acabo Lily con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Sí , ya lo creo que lo dijiste-dijo James con una de sus particulares sonrisas burlonas.

-¡No empieces otra vez, eh Potter!- dijo Lily refunfuñando.

-Jooo íbamos bien..-dijo James con un aire de niño pequeño. En ese mismo instante hizo un puchero.

-¿Que quieres?- dijo Lily en tono de súplica.

-Sal conmigo - dijo seguro de sí mismo. Lily suspiró y dijo:

-Mmmm...me lo pensaré- contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa y se fue a la sala comun.

''La tengo loquita'' pensó James y salió corriendo hacia la habitación a cambiarse e ir a la enfermería.

* * *

><p>HASTA AQUÍÍÍÍÍÍ<p>

hehehe ¿os ha gustado? esperamos que sí.. responderemos a las reviews en el proximo capi :)

aTT: Ana y Patri


	8. Chapter 8: ¿A tu casa, Remus?

**DISCLAIMER: Estos precioooooosos personajes son de Jotaká. Pero Navidad será pronto...Señora Rowling, ¿nos puedes enviar a Sirius y a Remus en un paquete? Graciias :)**

Cap 8 : ¿A tu casa, Remus?

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Peter<strong>

-Fue maravilloso, me miraba con esos ojos grandes, grandiosos, verdes, esmeraldas, que reflejaban todo el amor que siente por mí y que nunca quiso admitir...-seguía hablando rapidamente James con los ojos soñadores. Remus suspiró y negó con la cabeza, mientras Sirius le tapaba bruscamente la boca a James.

-James callate ya o te callaré yo, joder-dijo remarcando la última palabra.

-Yo que creía que la reina del melodrama era Sirius...-murmuró Remus, Sirius empezó a asentir.

- Eso...- se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Remus- Espera, ¿que?.-Sirus miró a Remus con los ojos entrecerrados.-Te vas a enterar... ¡Aquí viene el monstruo de las cosquillas!- dijo con un tono infantil abalanzándose sobre el castaño, Remus rió casi al instante. James seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa estúpida pintada en su cara.

Peter miraba divertido a sus amigos mientras pensaba: ''¿Tendria que estar celoso de Lily? Porque no lo estoy... ¡espera! Eso significa que no me gusta James, realmente.''

Peter cogió a James de los hombros y comezó a moverlo de un lado a otro.- ¡JAMES!

-¡QUE!- dijo Prongs imitando el tono de Peter, ya fuera de su ensoñación.

-¡NO ME GUSTAS!- gritó la rata, fuera de sí. James le miró con cara extrañada.

-Umm... vale. Gracias, Pete...-le contestó.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Remus<strong>

Los meses pasaron y Remus ya estaba totalmente recuperado, excepto por esa pequeña cicatriz que le quedó en los labios y que Sirius encontraba muy sexy, ya que Remus era más sensible ahí, y cuando se besaban le hacía cosquillas.  
>Seguían con su "relacion" en secreto, besandose en armarios de escobas, en pasillos desiertos y tras las cortinas de la cama de Remus, pero no llegaron a nada mas. Porque Remus era de Sirius y queria que le durase mas que cualquier chica. Lo cual no le pasaba a James, lamentablemente, ya que Lily todavía no le había dado una respuesta definitiva, lo cual lo tenía que subía por las paredes.<p>

Las vacaciones de Navidad estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, faltaban unas horas para que el expreso llegara a la estación de King's Cross. Los Merodeadores estaban sentados en el suelo del andén, ansiosos.

-Entonces, vamos a tu casa, ¿no, James?- preguntó Peter con una sonrisa.

-Nooo...- se quejó Remus con un puchero. Lo que hizo que Sirius le mirara con ternura e hiciera un puchero también.

-¿Qué dices, Remus?- le preguntó James con el ceño fruncido.

-Es que... jopé-se quejó de nuevo- Siempre vamos a casa de James, me gustaría que viniérais a la mía esta vez...

-¿A tu casa, Remus?- dijo Sirius moviendo las cejas repetidamente mientras sonreía de lado. Remus lo miró y puso los ojos en blanco, mientras le daba un empujoncito en el hombro.

-Calla...- susurró con una pequeña sonrisa de su parte.

-¿De verdad, Remus?- le preguntó James, emocionado. El licántropo asintió.

-Pero hay un inconveniente...- todos le miraron escandalizados, sonrió- está en Francia.

-Ahh pero, ¡bah! Eso no es ningún problema- dijo Sirius más tranquilo.

-Puede que el problema sea mi hermana, entonces- A Peter se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar eso.

-¿Tienes una hermana?- pregunto Peter muy alegre, demasiado para el gusto de Remus.

-Sí, pero aléjate de ella, es demasiado inocente, no quiero que la corrompas- dijo mirando a Peter- o mejor dicho, que la corrompais-finalizó ahora mirando a los tres Merodeadores con los ojos entrecerrados.

En ese mismo instante se escuchó el expreso acercarse al andén de la estación King's Cross, por lo que se levantaron rápidamente para ocupar un compartimento.  
>Estuvieron todo el camino haciéndole preguntas a Remus sobre su hermana, bueno, la mayoria las hacía Peter.<p>

Resulta que Dorothy Lupin era una chica de tez pálida como su hermano, pero con el pelo un poquito mas claro y largo hasta la cintura. Sus labios eran finos, rosados e irresistibles como los de Remus. Era delgada pero bien formada según la foto que les había enseñado Remus.

-¡Remus! ¡Eres tú en chica! -dijo Sirius sorprendido-¿Te has hecho un cambio de sexo?-finalizó escandalizándose. James y Peter se doblaron de la risa, mientras que Remus se giró hacia Sirius levantando una ceja.

-¿En serio, Sirius? ¿De verdad?

Sirius se inclinó sobre Remus y depositó un suave beso sobre su boca, ante eso Remus sonrió satisfecho y se sentó correctamente en su asiento. Después de la interrupción de Sirius, Remus explicó que su hermana Dorothy iba a Beauxbatons, y que después de las vacaciones se escolarizaría en Hogwarts.

Dos horas despues llegaron a la estación King's Cross de Londres. Salieron del expreso, cojieron su equipaje y se desaparecieron. Segundos despues aparecieron delante de una casa de dos pisos situada en medio de un campo de girasoles . Detrás de la casa se veían un establo y un gallinero.

Los Merodeadores dejaron su equipaje dentro de la casa y volvieron a salir siguiendo a Remus.

-¡Dorothy!- gritó Remus, tapando el sol con una mano.

-¡Remuuuuus!- se escucho ese chillido seguido del relinchar de un caballo, y detrás de la casa salió la hermana de Remus a lomos de un caballo blanco, vestida con un pichi tejano, botas de montar y un sombrero de paja, del cual salian muchos trozos de paja que se entrelazaban en el pelo trenzado de la chica.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Dorothy<strong>

Al llegar junto a los chicos, Dorothy se bajó del caballo y los miró a todos, pero sus ojos se sintieron atraídos por uno en concreto. El bajito y regordete con las mejillas sonrojadas. Volvió a mirar a su hermano y sonrió mientras abría los brazos.

-¡Gominola!- corrió hacia el y le abrazó.

-No me llames así...- se quejó Remus abrazándola de vuelta mientras sus amigos se reían. Se separaron y Dorothy miró a Remus, expectante.- Ah sí... Chicos, ésta es Dorothy. Dorothy, estos son James- el aludido sonrió y saludó- Sirius...- Remus se sonrojo y Sirius sonrió abiertamente, mostrando todos sus dientes- y Peter.- el cual se acercó a ella y la abrazó como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

A Dorothy la sorprendió y soltó un "uy" y sonrió, devolviéndole el abrazo. El hermano cogió a cada uno de ellos por un hombro y los separó.

-No- dijo cortante y sonrió angelicalmente cuando su hermana entrecerró los ojos y le sacó la lengua, les miró a todos y con una sonrisa:

-Bienvenidos a vuestra casa.

* * *

><p>HASTA AQUIIIII!<p>

Os ha gustado? Esperamos que si ^^.  
>Porque no nos lo comunicais via Review? No recibimos muchas ultimamente u.u GRACIAAAAS! :DD<p>

aTT: Ana y Patri.


	9. Chapter 9:¡Te quiero beso¡Te quiero!

**DISCLAIMER: Sí, somos J.K. Rowling, porque nos gusta colgar historias en internet en vez de ir a publicarlas y ganar MUUUCHO dinero. Y tras ese breve chiste… NO SOMOS JK Y NO PRETENDEMOS SERLO, TODA LA MAGIA ES DE ELLA.**

Cap 9: ¡Te quiero!-beso-¡Te quiero!

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Remus<strong>

Ya estaban todos acabando de cenar y Peter estaba preguntando sin parar a Dorothy. Remus gruñía al más pequeño, pero este no parecía darse cuenta, además, no estaba muy concentrado en gruñir con la mano de Sirius acariciándole la pierna debajo de la mesa.

-Así que, tienes 15 años… ¡Entonces irás a quinto!- exclamó Peter con emoción, haciendo que todos soltaran una risita. Remus suspiró, dejó el tenedor en el plato y se levantó bruscamente de su silla, haciendo que todos le miraran, expectantes.

-Me voy a dormir- sentenció y se fue escaleras arriba a su cuarto.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Sirius<strong>

Sirius le observó irse a su habitación, mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro. Se sentó correctamente y comenzó a juguetear con lo que le quedaba de comida, mirando los movimientos del cubierto fijamente.

-Puedes ir a verlo si quieres, Sirius- el moreno miró donde la voz provenía y vio a Dorothy sonriéndole.-Ve, descubre qué le pasa y nos lo cuentas mañana. Si total, vosotros dos dormís juntos, Peter y James en la habitación de invitados y yo en la mía.

Sirius la observaba mientras hablaba y cuando acabó, se levantó, fue hacia ella y le dio un beso en l sien. Después corrió escaleras arriba.

-¡Gracias!

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Remus<strong>

Todavía tenía la camisa del pijama por ponerse cuando entró Sirius, cerrando la puerta tras de él. Le miró y fue hacia él, abrazándole. Sirius le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Qué pasa, Moon?- le preguntó besándole el pelo.

-Es que… no estoy acostumbrado a que alguien corteje a mi hermana tan insolentemente, conmigo delante- le respondió, jugando con la camiseta de Sirius.

-¿Corteje? Qué palabra más antigua, Remus, joder- eso le costó un golpe en la cabeza.- Au. No puedes evitar que crezca, Moony… Sé que debes ser protector con ella porque es tu hermana, pero joder… Además, yo no he visto que se quejara porque Peter flirteara con ella…

-Tienes razón, Padfoot, estoy siendo idiota…-se lamentó Remus, deshaciendo el abrazo y yendo hacia el armario para coger su camisa del pijama.

-Cambiando de tema… Estás muy sexy, Moony- comentó Sirius con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Remus por detrás y le abrazaba la cintura, depositando un beso sobre su hombro. Remus sonrió y posó sus manos sobre las de Sirius mientras se acomodaba en su pecho. Suspiró y miró hacia la derecha, donde había un espejo de cuerpo entero. Sonrió aún más.

-Mira a tu derecha, Siri…- murmuró y vio que el Sirius del espejo se miraba a sí mismo y sonreía.

-Quedamos bien, ¿eh?- se preguntó a sí. Remus asintió y giró la cabeza para mirar al Sirius de verdad, en vez de al del espejo. El moreno le miró y le besó. El licántropo se giró en sus brazos y le rodeó el cuello para entrelazar sus dedos en su pelo.

Se separaron pero dejaron sus frentes apoyadas la una en la otra.

-¿Padfoot?- le llamó Remus.

-¿Hmm?- respondió el perro sin abrir los ojos. El castaño sonrió y se acercó a él, para rozar sus labios mientras hablaba.

-He de ponerme el pijama- acabó, presionó más sus labios y se apartó definitivamente de él. Cogió su camisa, la cual se había caído al suelo y se la puso. –Bueno, ¿tú te has traído tu pijam-? ¡SIRIUS!- el aludido levantó la cabeza y alzó las cejas. –Avísame cuando te vayas a desnudar…

-Oh vamos, Remus… ya llevas unos cuantos años viviendo conmigo y sabes que me da igual que me mires…- dijo, dejando caer sus pantalones al suelo, quedándose en ropa interior. Pero Remus no se percató de eso, se estaba fijando en otra cosa. (NA- Mentes sucias… ¿Qué pensáis que le está mirando, eh?)

-Padfoot… ¿te has hecho un tatuaje?- le preguntó Remus mientras se acercaba a él y se arrodillaba, para quedar a nivel con el dibujo. Eran unas huellas de perro, las cuales bajaban desde un poco más arriba que su ombligo hacia sus… calzoncillos, donde desaparecían. Remus posó su mano sobre el abdomen bien definido de Sirius y sintió a éste temblar. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Sirius mirándole de vuelta mientras se mordía el labio.

-No sabes lo sexy que te ves ahí abajo…- susurró el moreno. Remus se sonrojó al darse cuenta de en la situación en la que se encontraba y se levantó, fue hacia el armario y sacó unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta negra con el escudo de Gryffindor en el centro. Se las lanzó a Sirius.

-Vístete, por favor. Estaré en el baño- dijo Remus sin mirar a su...lo-que-fuera ahora y se fue directo al lavabo. Cerró la puerta y fue al lavamanos a lavarse la cara. Después de mojarse el rostro puso una mano en cada lado del lavamanos y se miró al espejo. Suspiró y se pasó las manos por el pelo, dejándolo de punta y despeinado. Se abrió la puerta y de ella entró Sirius.

-Moony... ¿He dicho algo malo?

-No, no... És sólo que...-suspiró- Han pasado muchas cosas últimamente y no he tenido el tiempo de asimilarlo... Tú y yo siendo... Lo que sea que seamos...

-¿Lo que sea que seamos? Remus, tú sabes que para mí no eres uno más...Yo... De verdad me gustas- dijo Sirius acercándose a él por detrás y dándole la vuelta. Le pasó los dedos por el pelo y le besó la punta de la nariz.- Yo... yo te quiero, Remus.

Remus puso sus manos en las mejillas de Sirius y lo miró insistentemente.

-¿De verdad, Sirius?-le preguntó. El Black asintió sonrojándose. Remus sonrió y le dio un beso- ¡Yo también!-beso-¡Te quiero!-beso-¡Te quiero!-beso-¡Te quiero!-beso- Te quiero...

Sirius lo cogió en brazos haciendo que Remus envolviera sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y lo besó, llevándolo a la cama. Lo dejó ahí encima y él se puso a su lado. Remus cogió las sábanas y se las puso por encima. Sirius puso su cabeza sobre el hombro del licántropo y lo achuchó haciendo que Remus lo abrazara también.

-Buenas noches, baby...-susurró Sirius.

-Buenas noches, Paddy. Te quiero.

-Y yo, Remmy, y yo.

* * *

><p>¡Os queremos!-beso-¡Os queremos! ^^<p>

Ya está, el capítulo 9 ha acabado! :DD El capítulo 10 será muuuy especial...

Esperamos reviews... please? *pestañeando repetidamente*

aTT: Ana y Patri.


	10. Chapter 10: Besos por la mañana

**DISCLAIMER: No nos pertenecen estos personajes, son de JOTAKÁ :'( **

Cap 10: Besos por la mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Dorothy<strong>

"He pasado toda la noche preocupada por Remus, no sabía que era tan celoso conmigo, será mejor que vaya a ver como está." pensó la pequeña de los Lupin mientras se cepillaba el pelo con delicadeza. Después de arreglarse se dirigió hacía la ultima puerta del pasillo, la habitación de su hermano Remus.

Dorothy cuando llegó a la puerta, giró el picaporte, la abrió unos centímetros y vio algo extremadamente tierno.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Sirius<strong>

Sirius se despertó contento, feliz, enamorado... Miró a Remus para comprobar si seguía dormido, lo cual estaba. Sin poder resistirse comenzó a darle pequeños y dulces besos en el cuello del licántropo, el castaño se estremeció ante tal contacto, se giró y besó a Sirius en la boca.

-Buenos días, Moony.-dijo Sirius con voz rasposa, de recién levantado, dibujando una sonrisa en la cara del lobo de ojos melados.

-Buenos días, Padfoot.-dijo Remus insertando un beso, con lengua todo sea dicho, en la boca de su amado Sirius.

Sirius le siguió el beso para poder bajar hasta su cuello donde daba pequeños besos acompañados de un pequeño mordisco.

Remus reía sin parar, tenía muchas cosquillas ahí. Sirius seguía con aquellos besos que al lobo le volvían loco, para hacer que riera más. Se oyó un chirrido del suelo de madera que povenía de la puerta, Sirius paró pero sin dejar de sonreír. Miró hacia allí.

-Buenos días, Dorothy- dijo el perro. Remus dejó de sonreír y se puso rojo hasta las orejas. Miró hacia donde miraba Sirius, que había comenzado a besarle la mandíbula.

-¡Oh dios que vergüenza!-exclamó el lobo, empujando suavemente a Sirius.

-¡Ups!-exclamó la chica-¡Ya os dejo solitos! ¡Lo siento!-dijo mientras levantaba las cejas-vaya hermano que tengo que no me cuenta nada...-Susurró Dorothy con la intención de Remus lo escuchara.

Sirius soltó una risita y se fue al baño a ducharse, no sin antes darle un beso apasionado a Remus.

-¿Te vienes a la ducha, Moony?- sururró en la oreja de Remus. El licántropo hoy se sentía especialmente cariñoso y meloso, así que empezó a ronronear mientras Sirius le daba besitos en la oreja. Se rió de su novio y se fue en dirección al lavabo, guiñándole un ojo.- ¡Te estaré esperando!- gritó, una vez cerrada la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Remus<strong>

Estaba en shock. "Mi hermana me ha visto con Sirius... ¡tengo que hablar con ella! Y ahora. No, ahora no, luego... Sirius me espera en la ducha, desnudo y mojado y..."

El licántropo tenía una pelea interior de mil demonios y ya sabía por qué. "Hoy es luna llena." declaró interiormente. Se frotó los ojos mientras pensaba en si ir con su novio o ir a hablar con su hermana.

Veréis, en los días en los que había luna llena, Remus estaba muy temperamental. Un día podía estar de mal humor y el otro podía parecer una gata en celo. Ése último era hoy. Lo que pasa es que siempre se ha tenido que aguantar, ya que no sabía si Sirius le correspondía, siempre se había aliviado a sí mismo tras las cortinas de su cama en Hogwarts o las duchas, cuando estaba solo. Pero ahora... Ahora lo tenía y el lobo interior de Remus sentía sed de un compañero. Era posesivo, sabía lo que era suyo. Sirius era suyo.

Remus, dejándose llevar, se encaminó hacia la puerta del baño y la abrió con la respiración temblorosa. Al entrar el baho que despedía la ducha, hizo que la piel de Remus se pusiera de gallina y más cuando miró a la mampara y vio la silueta de Sirius moviéndose dentro. Cerró la puerta y una sonrisa se dibujó sobre sus labios. La silueta de Sirius se giró y, con las manos en su pelo, dijo:

-¿Moony? ¿Eres tú?- Remus se fue desnudando sin contestarle, lo que hizo que el animago abriera un poco la mampara y se asomara por la pequeña rendija. Con la casualidad de que en ese mismo momento, Remus acababa de quitarse los pantalones. Sirius abrió mucho los ojos. -Moony...- dijo con voz temblorosa. El licántropo se acercó a la ducha y abrió la puerta de la misma. Miró a Sirius con ojos hambrientos.

-Dios, Padfoot...- murmuró, introduciendo un pie en la ducha, seguido por el otro y cerró la puerta. Estaban a meros centímetros el uno del otro. Sus cuerpos casi se tocaban y se respiraba una tensión sexual en el ambiente que era demasiado para ambos. El cuerpo de Remus ya estaba mojado por el agua que caía de la alcachofa de la pequeña ducha, con apenas espacio suficiente para dos personas.

Remus fue el primero en dar un paso adelante y poner la espalda de Sirius contra la pared, entrelazando sus dedos en el pelo de su cachorro. Sirius cogió las caderas desnudas del lobo y acercarlo a sí para posar sus labios sobre los del otro de forma pasional pero a la vez dulce. Remus introdujo su lengua lentamente en la boca de Sirius y el perro se la mordió, haciendo que el castaño gimiera y se apretara más contra él. Sirius gruñó y mordió los labios del licántropo.

-Joder, Remus...-gimió Sirius, el cual cogió a Remus por debajo de los muslos e hizo que rodeara sus piernas en su cintura.-Joder, Merlín, joder...- Remus abrió sus ojos dorados, más que de costumbre porque el lobo estaba más en la superfície. Miró a Sirius sin dejr que éste le besara.

-¿Estás pensando en Merlín ahora, Padfoot?- ronroneó sin bajarse de Sirius. Éste último negó con la cabeza, con temor a que parara.

-No sé lo que te pasa, Remus, pero no pares de hacer lo que estás haciendo si no quieres que te muerda- dijo Sirius con un gruñido, se acercó al lobo, intentando besarle, pero él se alejó. Sirius resopló.- Remuuuus... No te alejes...

Remus sonrió enseñando sus colmillos alargados por el lobo en su interior y a Sirius le recorrió un escalofrío la espalda.

-Muérdeme.

Sirius se acercó a él y posó sus labios sobre la conjunción de entre el hombro y el cuello de Remus y hincó sus dientes justo ahí, para luego lamer ese sitio, creando un pequeño chupetón violeta.

-Sirius...-susurró Remus, mordiéndose el labio.

-¿¡Pensáis salir hoy!- gritó una voz muy parecida la de James, desde fuera de la habitación. Los cachorros suspiraron y Remus se bajó de la cintur de Sirius.

-Tendremos que seguir esto en otra ocasión...-dijo Remus saliendo de la ducha y poniéndose una toalla en torno a las caderas. Sirius hizo lo mismo y se acercó a Remus, poniendo sus manos sobre las caderas de su lobo y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

-Sin duda, lobito, sin nunguna duda.

* * *

><p>TATATACHAAAANNNN! ^^ os lo esperabais? nah, creo que no...<p>

últimamente estais perezositas eh... ¬¬ estabamos super desmotivadas por las pocas reviews que recibimos... T.T

pero bueno, siempre hay ganas para escribir un capi como este no?

aTT: Ana y Patri.

PD: ¿REVIEWS? porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiss...


	11. Chapter 11: Una canción en luna llena

**Disclaimer: ¿QUÉ QUERÉIS? ¿MATARNOS? Sabemos que los personajes no son nuestros y aún así nos hacéis escribir esto... T.T LA MAGIA ES DE JKR!**

Cap 11: Una canción en luna llena

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Remus<strong>

Una vez se habían vestido, Remus sabía que tendría que enfrentar a Dorothy tarde o temprano así que bajaron los dos juntos por las escaleras y llegaron a una cocina que, normalmente estaba vacía, pero esta vez habían tres personas: James, Peter y... Dorothy, quien los miraba con los ojos chispeantes y una sonrisa espeluznante. Remus respiró hondo y sonrió. Decidió disimular.

-Buenos días- dijo, acercándose a la nevera y sacando de ella una botella de zumo de naranja. Sirius lo observaba con detenimiento y una sonrisa perruna. Dorothy lo miró y levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó. Remus se giró hacia ella con un vaso enorme lleno de zumo en la mano y se acercó a Sirius, dándole el vaso con una sonrisa. Sirius lo cogió y le pegó un sorbo, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Remus.- ¿¡HOLA!- gritó Dorothy para llamar su atención. Los cachorros pegaron un bote y se giraron hacia ella mientras que James y Peter empezaron a reírse de ellos. Sirius, con la mala suerte que normalmente tenía, empezó a toser porque se había atragantado con el zumo. Remus jadeó y empezó a darle palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Quieres matarme?- preguntó Sirius a Dorothy. La hermana Lupin sonrió y ahí estaba otra vez ese brillo en los ojos. Joder, se parecía a Dumbledore. Remus se acercó a ella y la cogió del brazo.

-Vamos a tu cuarto- dijo con expresión seria. Dorothy negó con la cabeza e intentó zafarse del agarre de Remus. Pero era demasiado fuerte.- Necesito hablar contigo...-le murmuró ya más tranquilo. Entonces, la chica asintió y lo siguió hasta su cuarto.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Sirius<strong>

Cuando desaparecieron, Sirius se preguntó si había hecho algo mal. ¿Acaso había dicho algo que no tendría que haber dicho? ¿Había hecho algo que Remus no aprobara? El perro suspiró y se dejó caer en una silla, dejando el vaso de zumo en la encimera y pasándose una mano por el pelo. James se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro, haciendo que Sirius levantara la vista hacia él. El chico de gafas sonreía.

-¿Qué pasa, Pad?- le preguntó. Sirius, en ese momento se acordó de lo que el Potter había interrumpido y se levantó de la silla, cogiendo a James del cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta.

-¿Tú sabes lo que has interrumpido, Bambi?- James negó con la cabeza.- ¿NO? ¡ESTABA EN LA DUCHA CON REMUS, GILIPOLLAS!

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Dorothy<strong>

La Lupin se había sentado en su cama y su hermano caminaba de arriba a abajo una y otra vez delante de ella, sin parar.

-Remus, ¿he hecho algo malo?- cuestionó la menor de los hermanos. Remus paró de caminar y frunció el ceño. Se acercó a ella y se agachó, poniendo los brazos en sus rodillas. Sonrió.

-No... Es sólo que sabes que no me gusta que entres en mi cuarto sin permiso y...- se interrumpió, ruborizándose. Carraspeó.-...lo que has visto...

Dorothy sonrió y le empezó a acariciar el pelo a su hermano.

-Ha sido adorable, eres realmente adorable, Remmy...-le dijo a su hermano, a Remus se le subieron los colores.- Y Sirius es muy tierno... A mí me ha encantado lo feliz que te veías... Veo que al fin te ha hecho caso.

-Sí... Y lo de esta mañana ha sido... genial. Es que ya sabes cómo me pongo los días de luna llena y... Sirius también lo sabe, además le encanta hacerme cosquillas...-se dijo más a sí mismo el chico.

-He ido a tu habitación esta mañana solo para decirte que si estabas bien, por lo de anoche, cuando Peter me estaba...

-Te estaba cortejando- interrumpió Remus con las cejas fruncidas.

-¿Cortejando? Que palabra más vieja- dijo Dorothy. Remus hizo un puchero, pero sonrió.

-¿Sabes qué? Da igual, ¿a ti te gusta?- le preguntó. Dorothy se sonrojó y asintió.- Entonces ya está todo dicho. No voy a meterme- Dorothy empezó a sonreír.- Siiii... tú no vuelves a entrar a mi habitación cuando sabes que está Sirius ahí dentro conmigo...

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pensáis hacer?- preguntó levantando las cejas repetidamente. Remus empezó a soltar risitas tontas y escondió su cara en las rodillas de su hermana. En ese momento, oyeron a alguien gritar:

-¿NO? ¡ESTABA EN LA DUCHA CON REMUS, GILIPOLLAS!- Remus suspiró y se levantó. Dorothy le imitó con las cejas alzadas. El chico la miró.

-Es que... ¡Es la luna, jopé!- se excusó con los brazos cruzados. Dorothy se rió y lo empujó hacia la puerta. Salieron y bajaron las escaleras para encontrarse con un Sirius enfadado cogiendo a un James aterrorizado de la camisa, mientras que un Peter escandalizado intentaba separarlos sin éxito. Pararon cuando oyeron a Remus:

-¿Qué pasa, Sirius?- preguntó, aún con los brazos cruzados. El perro soltó a James y Dorothy casi podía ver como sus orejas bajaban con miedo como si de un cachorro se tratara. También vio a Remus sonreír con ternura y cogerle de la mano.- Ven conmigo- y desaparecieron escaleras arriba.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV James<strong>

De pronto, se oyó un picoteo en el vidrio de la ventana. James giró la cabeza hacia el ruido y vio a Esmeralda, la lechuza de una pelirroja muy conocida para él. Fue con prisa hacia la ventana y la abrió. Esmeralda entró y le dejó a James la carta en las manos, saliendo volando un momento después por donde había entrado. James sacó la cabeza por ahí y gritó:

-¡Gracias, Esme!

Cerró la ventana y se dispuso a abrir la carta, aunque estuviera dirigida a Remus. Paró cuando oyó a Peter y Dorothy a su lado mirando la carta, expectantes. James, que de ninguna manera iba a permitir que la vieran, se la escondió detrás de la espalda y negó con la cabeza. Dorothy suspiró y cogió a Peter del brazo arrastrándolo hacia la Puerta con un "Vamos Pete, me ayudarás con los caballos"

El chico de ojos marrones volvió a ponerse la carta frente a su cara y la sacó de su envoltorio. La desdobló y comenzó a leer:

_Querido Remus,_

_Si no eres tú quien está leyendo, si es o Potter o Black, entonces YA ESTÁIS SOLTANDO LA CARTA Y DÁNDOSELA A REMUS, ENTROMETIDOS. Si eres tú, solo quiero decirte que tenías razón, no me seas engreído y que no se te suba demasiado el ego, que aún no te he dicho por qué._

_Vale, ya te lo digo que sé que estás impaciente… Tenías razón en lo de que me gusta James (¿Lo acabo de llamar por su nombre de pila?). ¡No te hagas el listo pensando "Sí Lily, lo has hecho" porque si lo haces lo sabré!_

_Bueno, quiero pedirte que no le digas nada, ni a él, ni a Black ni a Dorothy, ¡a nadie, Lupin! Y no, yo tampoco se lo voy a confesar a nadie más que a tu hermana, que sé que puede guardar un secreto._

_Otra cosa que quería comentarte es que, al final, sí que me dejan ir a tu casa, así que mañana al atardecer estaré allí, que estoy cogiendo el billete de avión ya. _

_Dile a Doro que la extraño y estoy deseando verla; a Black, que como te rompa el corazón, yo le romperé las piernas (o quizá le arranque el pelo); a Pete, que no se meta en problemas; y a James… ¿Sabes qué? No le digas nada, que sea una sorpresa. _

_Te quiero, Rem._

_Lily._

James estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo. ¡Al fin Lily había confesado su eterno amor por él! ¡Al fin! Empezó a dar brincos por todo el salón y la cocina, sonriendo y con la carta pegada al pecho.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Sirius<strong>

Habían llegado a la puerta que estaba entre la habitación de Remus y la de invitados, pero todavía no entraban, Sirius se preguntaba el por qué, pero se olvidó cuando Remus se giró hacia él y le miró a los ojos con esa expresión de niño bueno (que no tenía un pelo de inocente) y esa sonrisa tímida plasmada en su cara.

-Quiero enseñarte algo…- dijo cogiéndolo de la mano.- Ven.- y se volvió a girar, abriendo la puerta y entrando en esa habitación. Sirius se quedó petrificado cuando vio cuánto se parecía a Remus esa habitación; era pura, blanca y muy, muy sensual. Tenía las paredes de un tono rojizo mate que parecía ladrillo, y sobre ella estaban pintadas diferentes figuras musicales. En una pared sólo había pintada una frase y dos nombres: _La música es la solución a todo problema. Remus & Dorothy Lupin._ Remus ya se había sentado frente a ese piano negro que había justo en el centro de la habitación y había subido la tapa que descubría las teclas blancas que contenía.

Puso sus dedos sobre las teclas y empezó a tocar una melodía tan bonita que Sirius sabía que jamás se le iba a olvidar. Se acercó a él y se sentó en el banquito junto a su Remus.

-Te he escrito una canción...- dijo Remus con las mejillas rosas.- ¿Quieres oírla?- Sirius asintió muy rápido. Sin dejar de lagrimear.- De acuerdo, pues... allá va...

-_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside. __I'm not one of those who can easily hide.- _Una lágrima cayó del ojo de Sirius, pero la quitó rápidamente y miró a Remus cantar con toda su alma.- _I don't have much money, but boy if I did, __I'd buy a big house where we both could live..._

Sirius seguía con el rostro húmedo de las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Jamás había llorado tanto.

_-If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_. _Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show...-_En esto Sirius soltó una risita, robándole una sonrisa a su licántropo.- _I know it's not much but it's the best I can do. __My gift is my song and this one's for you... __And you can tell everybody this is your song. __It may be quite simple but now that it's done, __I hope you don't mind, __I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_- la velocidad de las teclas bajó y Remus cerró los ojos para decir la última frase:- _How wonderful life is while you're in the world._

Sirius escondió el rostro en las manos y dio rienda suelta a su lloro, solo cuando sollozó, Remus se percató de que lloraba.

-Sirius... ¿tan malo ha sido?- dijo muy a su pesar. Sirius sacudió la cabeza y se rió, sacándose las manos de la cara y mrando a Remus con una sonrisa.

-Me ha encantado.

* * *

><p>AAAAAAAHHHHHHH nos ha encantado hasta a nosotras... POR MERLÍN, QUÉ DE PALABRAS Ö<p>

Si os gustó... nos encantaría que nos lo dijeseis... si?

OS QUEREMOOOOSSS!

aTT: Ana y Patri


	12. Chapter 12: Adiós Remus, hola Moony

**Disclaimer: No, no nos pertenecen... No, no somos JKR... NO, REMUS Y SIRIUS NO SON NUESTROS (*ehem* ya nos gustaria*ehem*)**

Cap 12: Adiós Remus, hola Moony

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Remus<strong>

Las estrellas, tanto las del cielo como las de la Tierra, están solas, apabulladas por la admiración que despiertan, y quizás por eso, aunque no quieran, resultan tan lejanas a veces.

Eso es lo que le decía su madre. Solía tener muchas frases ingeniosas bajo la manga, unas más ciertas que otras y unas más referidas a su vida, en este momento. Esa frase en concreto tiene mucho que ver con él, de hecho, lo tiene que ver todo ahora. Teniendo a Sirius a su lado, se sentía bien, vivo; pero lo que decía Margaret Lupin era muy cierto. Sirius era una estrella, no solo la referente a la constelación de Orión, sino el Sirius que él conocía era una estrella. Brillaba, sus ojos, su pelo y su chaqueta de cuero... Todo le brillaba.

-Rem, ya casi es la hora- dijo Dorothy Lupin, entrando en la habitación de su hermano. Al verlo mirar el atardecer por la ventana y no moverse, fue hacia él, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Remus negó con la cabeza y alejó la cara de su hermana, secándose las lágrimas, al pensar en esa mañana; la ducha, la canción, Sirius llorando, Sirius sonriendo... El lobo. Dios, odiaba al lobo.

-Vamos,- dijo con seguridad, avanzando por la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta, abriéndola y bajando las escaleras, con Dorothy pisándole los talones. En el recibidor, estaban los tres, ya preparados. Sirius lo miró con preocupación y se quiso acercar a él, pero el licántropo negó con la cabeza, acercándose él a ellos.

-¿Preparado, Remus?- dijo Peter con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No, vosotros os quedáis- sentenció con la mirada baja.

-¿QUÉ? ¡NO!- gritaron James y Sirius.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Sirius<strong>

-Ni hablar, Moon. De ninguna manera, de ninguna PUTA manera- dijo Sirius entre dientes. Remus, esta vez, le miró a los ojos y Sirius vio en ellos la culpabilidad que sentía por hacerles ir con él las noche de luna llena. El moreno decidió tomarse unos minutos con Remus.- Ven conmigo, Lupin. Y ni se te ocurra protestar- añadió cuando vio que Remus abría la boca. Lo cogió del brazo y lo llevó a la cocina, cerrando la puerta.

Remus se quedó en la puerta con las manos juntas frente a él y Sirius se echó casualmente sobre la encimera de en frente.

-¿Qué pasa, baby?- le preguntó suavemente. Remus fue rápido hacia él y se le echó a los brazos.

-Soy un peligro para vosotros, no quiero haceros daño... Habéis hecho ya demasiado por mí... No merezco más de lo que ya tengo...- se lamentó el más bajito de los dos. Sirius le acarició el pelo y murmuró en él:

-Puede que yo no lea tanto como tú, pero me parece haber leído algo que siempre recordaré: El auténtico amigo es el que lo sabe todo sobre ti y sigue siendo tu amigo... O algo así- Remus soltó una risita.- ¿Qué?

-No puedes haber leído eso... Esa frase la dijo un músico estadounidense muggle llamado Kurt Cobain...

-Ah ya, el cantante de Nirvana... En cualquier caso, ¿Sabes por qué la recuerdo?- Remus negó con la cabeza, aún con la cara enterrada en el hombro de Sirius.- Porque eres tú- Remus levantó la cabeza y le miró con curiosidad, Sirius asintió con una sonrisa.- Sí, Rem, eres tú, esa frase te decribe a ti, y me describe a mí y a James y a Pete... ¿Sabes por qué? Porque nosotros seguiremos ahí, Rem, porque a Peter no le importa que seas un licántropo, porque a James no le importa que seas gay, porque yo te amo. Con licantropía incluída.

-Joder, Sirius, me vas a hacer llorar...- susurró el castaño con un sollozo. Sirius sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo.- Yo también te amo.

-Si, si... Dejemonos de cursilerías y vayámonos... Tenemos una luna que nos espera- dijo el perro deshaciendo el abrazo y andando hacia la puerta. Mas antes de abrirla, se giró hacia Remus y volvió a él, besando sus labios con suavidad.

-¡REMUS, SIRIUS! ¡YA CASI ES LA HORA!- se escuchó la voz de Dorothy desde fuera. Los cachorros dejaron de besarse y se dirigieron hacia donde les esperaban.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Remus<strong>

Ya estaban en el campo de girasoles, solo quedaban unos minutos y el sol se pondría. Esta vez, solo estarían Remus y Sirius. Dorothy no podía venir por su condición, Peter quería quedarse con ella, James se quedaba porque Remus no permitía que ésos dos se quedaran solos y Sirius venía porque no permitís que Remus se quedara solo.

-Remus...- susurró Sirius a su espalda, mientras le cogía de la cintura.

-¿Hmm?- contestó el licántropo, mirando como el sol se iba poniendo. Sirius besó el cuello de su amante y le susurró al oído:

-Sé que no es el momento, pero... Ya sabes que escoger el momento adecuado no es lo mío...

-Dime- sentenció Remus.

-Quiero acabar lo de esta mañana...- Remus se tensó. ¿Quería decir lo que creía que quería decir?- Te deseo, Moony...- Remus gimió, mordiéndose el labio y cerrando los ojos.

-No me hagas esto ahora, Sirius, por favor, no es el momento...- murmuró, abriendo los ojos de par en par y mirando al cielo. El sol ya se había puesto.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Sirius<strong>

Sirius, al ver a Remus tensarse más, se apartó de él y le dio la vuelta. Le cogió de la barbilla y vio cómo los ojos de Remus ya no eran sus ojos, si no que eran completamente amarillos. Remus (o mejor dicho, Moony, el lobo), sonrió, mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos. Sirius se alejó de él al oírle aullar a la luna que ya estaba alta en el cielo. El animago se zafó de su ropa y se convirtió, observando cómo a Remus se le iban cambiando las extremidades por unas de hombre lobo. Padfoot, se agachó cuando vio que la dolorosa transformación había finalizado, mostrando respeto.

El lobo miró al otro canino frente a él y empezó a gruñir, haciendo que Sirius diera un saltito y se agachara aún más, quejándose. Moony se inclinó hacia él, olisqueándole con curiosidad. Una vez que hubo reconocido a su compañero de manada, le dio unos golpecitos con el hocico en el costado, haciendo que Padfoot se levantara y le provocara, cosa a la que Moony respondió, persiguiéndole hacia los oscuro del bosque, desapariciendo.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Dorothy<strong>

-Estoy tan preocupada por Remus y Sirius... Dios, no puedo dormir así, sabiendo que les podría pasar caulquier cosa...- se dijo a sí misma la Lupin, enterrando su cara en sus manos. Peter se acercó a ella por detrás y le puso un brazo sobre los hombros.

-Tranquila, mujer... Sirius sabe cómo apañárselas con Remus...- le dijo con convicción y un asentimiento. Dorothy le miró, sacando la cara de sus manos y le abrazó. Peter se sobresaltó, pero la abrazó de vuelta.- Umm, vale...

-Lo siento, Peter- y le dejó de abrazar incómodamente con las mejillas ruborizadas. Ambos oyeron un aullido y un quejido y Dorothy salió despavorida hacia el exterior.

-¡No, Dorothy, no!- exclamó Peter, pero fue demasiado tarde. Al salir, Dorothy se encontró con una escena digna de gravar en vídeo. El lobo y un perro, se perseguían y jugaban a morderse y revolcarse por el suelo como dos cachorros. "Así que era eso...", pensó Dorothy con una risita. El lobo la escuchó y, al verla, gruñó. Dorothy dejó de sonreír al ver al lobo ir hacia ella enseñándole los dientes. Empezó a recular hacia la casa, pero se oyó un gruñido y, después, de la nada, salió un ciervo, bloqueándole el paso al lobo y bufándole. Eso pareció distraerle, pues fijó su mirada en él y lo persiguió hacia el campo de girasoles donde antes se encontraba con el perro. Detrás de Dorothy ya estaba Peter, quien la cogió del brazo y se la llevó hacia dentro.

* * *

><p>Tachán! Vale, ya sabemos que es aburrido, sí, y que no tenemos escusa para haer tardado tanto, sí... Pero esque estábamos de exámenes y la inspiración no llega!<p>

Es horripilante, ¿por qué existen los exámenes? ARRGGH!

Bueno, si no os parece tan malo, o si estáis de acuerdo con nosotras en que es aburrido, decidnoslo, vale?

besitos y os queremos!

Att: Ana y Patri


	13. Chapter 13: La loba

**DISCLAIMER: ¿JKR perdería tiempo en una web, colgando historias de un fandom creado por ella sin recibir ni un solo CENTAVO por ello? Nah, eso creíamos...**

Cap 13: La loba

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Sirius<strong>

Despertó con un extraño sabor en la boca. Abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba en el campo de girasoles, sobre la hierva. Y con una poca metida en la boca. Escupió, poniendo cara de asco.

-Puaj... Vale, genial, hierva en la boca...- se dijo a sí mismo. En ese momento oyó un suave quejido a unos metros de él, se incorporó y se sacudió la tierra de la ropa, mirando alrededor. Volvió a escuchar el quejido y se dirigió hacia él. Tropezó con algo y cayó de morros al suelo. De nuevo.- Me cago en su...-

-Au...- oyó detrás suyo. Miró hacia dicho lugar y ahí se encontraba Remus. Un Remus bastante... desnudo.

-¡Remus!- gritó, yendo hacia él y apoyando su cabeza sobre su regazo. El licántropo se veía mejor que las últimas lunas, pero aún así bastante magullado y con una cicatriz en el hombro. Un arañazo de Padfoot.- Rem...- el susodicho gruñó en voz baja y cerró los ojos con fuerza, para luego abrirlos por completo.

-Siri...- murmuró entre dientes.

-Shh, estoy aquí, estoy contigo, te llevaré de vuelta a casa- le dijo, quitándose la camiseta y poniéndosela a su compañero como pudo. Remus se volvió a quejr, mientras apretaba los dientes y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, enroscándose en el suelo en posición fetal.- Rem, ¿qué...?

-Casi la mato...-murmuró muy a su pesar. Sirius frunció los labios y se agachó para coger a Remus en volandas.- No, dejáme aquí, merezco morir...

-No digas sandeces...- le dijo Sirius mientras lo llevaba hacia la casa.- Va a amanecer dentro de poco y Lily está a punto de venir... Tienes que descansar aunque solo sean unas horas, Rem...- el lobo asintió con la cabeza y acercó su nariz al cuello de Sirius inspirando su aroma y quedándose dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV James<strong>

"Oh Merlín, oh Merlín, ¡oh Merlín!", pensó el ciervo paseándose por el comedor de la casa. Se tiraba del pelo hacia arriba, como si esos pelos necesitaran más aliciente para quedar así.

-¡James, cálmate, ¿quieres? Me estas volviendo majara...- gritó Dorothy cogiendo a James de los hombros y sentándole en el sillón.- RE. LA. JA. TE.

-Si, si, perdón, lo siento, ¿me perdonas? Claro que lo haces, eres como Remus, eres... eres...

-¡JAMES CIERRA LA BOCA!- chilló Peter con un sonido de frustración. Dorothy se sentó junto a él y lo miró con una sonrisa. Le articuló un 'gracias' con los labios. Peter negó con la cabeza. En ese instante, la puerta se abrió y de ella entraron Sirius con un Remus dormido en brazos.

-Hola, chicos... Lo llevo arriba a limpiarlo, ¿vale?- siguió su camino por las escaleras.- Ah y, respira gafotas, que te vas a ahogar.

-Si, respiro...-murmuró el implicado.

-Mira James,- empezó Dorothy. James la miró.- te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mí anoche, pero deja de estar nervioso, o te juro que te arranco algo.

-Perdón,- dijo rápidamente James- Es que, hoy viene Lily y... estoy muy nervioso por lo que vaya a pasar y... Respira, James...

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Peter<strong>

-Doro...- le susurró Peter a la Lupin, cuando James se quedó dormido en el sillón. Ella despegó su mirada del televisor y le miró a él con una sonrisa.

-Dime, Pete.

-Yo... Sé que no es un momento muy bueno, pero...- Peter fue interrumpido por Dorothy besándole en los labios. Se apartó de seguida y se sonrojó.

-Perdón, sigue...- murmuró avergonzada y se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara ante la mirada atónita de la rata.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" pensó Peter con una sonrisa tonta. Puso su atención en Dorothy mientras ella se reía y se dio cuenta de cuánto le gustaba; esa sonrisa siempre pegada a su rostro, esos ojos del mismo color que los de Remus pero que quedaban tan distintos en ella, porque ella era diferente, ella era... la que él andaba buscando.

-¿Por qué me miras así, Peter?- le preguntó. El chico negó con la cabeza y le sonrió, soñador.

-Por nada, es que... Quería decirte que me gustas mucho y que si querías salir conmigo... Enteré si me dices que no.

-¿Estás loco?- preguntó Dorothy.- Te acabo de besar, creo que eso te vale como respuesta, ¿no?

Peter asintió y la abrazó, contento.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Remus<strong>

Se despertó en su cama, oliendo a limpio y con ropa recién lavada. Abrió los ojos y escuchó cómo el agua corria en el baño.

-¿Sirius? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó con la voz ronca por la noche anterior. Se oyó el agua cortarse y del baño salió un Sirius con una toalla en torno a su cintura y el pelo mojado, haciendo que las gotas que caían de las puntas se resbalaran por su pecho desnudo. A Remus le faltaba el aire.

-Sí, Moony, soy yo- contestó el moreno, sonriendo y acercándose a Remus, sentándose en la cama.- ¿Cómo estás?- le pasó una mano por el pelo, a lo que Remus respondió con un ronroneo, Sirius sonrió.

-Estoy bien, mejor que bien, de hecho. Un poco dolorido, pero bien- respondió el lobo. Ya se había olvidado de lo de Dorothy, menos mal... Sirius se inclinó y le dio un beso corto en los labios.

-Voy a vestirme, no tardo- se levantó y cogió unos pantalones y una comiseta sencillos, yendo hacia el lavabo y cambiándose.

Remus se incorporó en la cama y apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de ésta. De repente, música empezó a sonar y Sirius salió del baño, apoyándose casualmente en el marco. Remus lo miró con una ceja alzada, divertido.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó, sonriendo. Sirius caminó despacio hacia él y le susurró al oído:

-¿Quieres que sea tu loba?- Remus se tensó y los colores le subieron hasta las orejas.

-Y-yo n-no sé... ¿Q-qué haces?- tartamudeó, al ver que Sirius se ponía a cuatro patas a los pies de la cama. El perro sonrió.

-_Quién no ha querido a una diosa licántropa_,- Remus abrió los ojos como platos y escondió su cara en sus manos, mirando por entremedio de los dedos como Sirius se iba acercando a él- _En el ardor de una noche romántica_,- Remus gimió- _Mis aullidos son el llamado, yo quiero un lobo domesticado_- Sirius ya estaba sobre él y sonrió, haciendo que Remus soltara un ronroneo.

-¿Es esto a lo que te referías?- preguntó Remus, su voz apenas superior a un susurro.

-Disfrútalo, porque será la primera y última vez.

* * *

><p>tachan! os dijimos que no lo habíamos abandonado, y sabemos que nos queréis matar por la tardanza. u.u<p>

we're sorry! por cierto, pasaos por nuestra nueva historia: Merodeando por Hogwarts!

att: Ana y Patri


End file.
